Truth or Dare
by booknerd26
Summary: A mysterious figure is set to devestate Port Charles which leaves everyone in danger. Romance seems to blossom for some couples, as Carly and Jason learn that one specific moment, in one specific place, at one specific time can change your life forever...
1. Tough times

"_Mom!!!...."_

"_Morgan I'm coming, just hold on a second...."_

Carly was in the bathroom, with a small box in her hand. She kept staring thinking about what could happen...This could change her life forever...Jax had taken Josslyn out for the day, he promised her a surprise for her fourth birthday and he knew that Carly needed some space. What with the fire at the hotel and Michael still wanting to get into Sonny's businesses, it was just one thing after another. Her marriage with Jax was still rocky, after what happen with Claudia and the truth about Dominic had just come out...Things could seem to get worse...She stared at the box, gently stroking it with her thumb. She had to do it...She had to take the test...

"_Mom!!..."_

"_I'm coming..."_

Carly hid the box at the back of the toilet seat hoping that no one would find it...She walked outside only to see Morgan stood waiting for her in the hallway...He noticed how pale her face was...

"_What's up??..."_

Carly rubbed her forehead...

"_Mom are you ok???..."_

"_Yes Morgan I'm not feeling very well..."_

"_Ok...."_

"_Now what's wrong???..."_

Morgan stuttered for a moment...

"_Oh emmmm....it's Jason...he's waiting for you downstairs...he said it's important..."_

Carly sighed; she thought that there was something seriously wrong...

"_Ok, thanks sweetie...can you go in your room, while I talk to you Uncle Jason..."_

"_Ok..."_

Morgan ran upstairs into his room, while Carly walked downstairs to see her bestfriend sitting on the sofa waiting for her...

"_Hey..."_

"_Hi Carly..."_

She held her arms out for a hug and Jason stood up. Then they embraced...

"_Are you ok??...."_

"_Yeah I'm fine..."_

Jason just looked at Carly...

"_Carly, you are my bestfriend and I know you....and there is something that your ot telling me..."_

"_Jason I'm fine..."_

He looked at her pouting his lips...

"_Well I know that's not true..."_

Carly just tilted her head sideways, as if to say go away and Jason took the hint...

"_Anyways...what can I do for you???..."_

"_Well...I'm here about Michael...."_

Carly just let out a deep breath...

"_Jason we-..."_

But before Carly could finish, she collapsed forward into Jason's arms...Meanwhile, Robin and Patrick were at the hospital, keeping a close bedside vigil for Emma. She had been diagnosed with a brain tumour and her chances of survival were slowly slipping away. Robin of course denied everything, keeping every belief in her daughter, hoping and praying that she could pull through. Emma had been christened a few days before, because if anything did happen to her, it would have already been done...The choice of godfather, was between Sonny and Jason. Of course Patrick wasn't happy about that, as he knew that Emma could become a target. Robin of course managed to persuade him on the matter, because of how good they have both been to her. In the end the decision was made that Sonny would be the godfather, as he was there for Robin throughout the worst time or her life. Maxie of course was the girls godmother, there was no debating about that. It broke Patrick's heart to see his six year old daughter lying there helplessly and there was nothing he could do. Robin had hold of Emma's hands, while Patrick had one hand on her forehead stoking it...

"_Come on sweetheart, your mom and me are waiting for you to wake up...we know you can do it, you just need to fight...you're our little girl, and you can beat this because you're strong..." _

It was hard for Robin to listen to that because she didn't like the fact her little girl was suffering...Lulu and Dominic were both sat on the Elm Street Pier, looking out at the deep blue sky, just cuddling each other and enjoying the moment. Dominic had decided against putting Sonny to prison, after learning that he was his father. He couldn't do it...This whole situation was hard for him, but he had one amazing thing coming up ever so soon...He was marrying the love of his life, Lulu. He had just managed to get her moving this morning, after she was drugged the night before. She was completely out of it, but luckily he found her before anything ad could happen.

"_You know that I love you right???...."_

"_Well...."_

Dominic was winding her up by not giving her an answer, so she playfully gave him a punch in the side...

"_Owww..."_

She laughed...

"_Well if I didn't I wouldn't be marrying you..."_

He leaned in for a kiss...

"_God I love you..."_

Jason had caught Carly in his arms and he carefully laid her on the floor. He took of his heavy leather jacket and slung it on the sofa, before he leaned over Carly trying to wake her up...

"_Carly...Carly...Carly..."_

Nothing. She wouldn't move...He began to get his mobile out of his jean pocket, before she made a move...

"_Jason..."_

She said weakly...

"_Carly...huh....thank god you scared me..."_

He began to lift her up...

"_Come on..."_

He sat on the floor in front of her and demanded to know what was wrong...

"_Right Carly...are you gonna tell me what's going on??..."_

"_I'm just not feeling very well tat's all Jason..."_

"_I think you need to go to the hospital..."_

"_No...no please....I just need to rest..."_

Jason just looked at her...

"_Ok..."_

Jason stood up and walked behind Carly. He began to support her, as she got up off the floor. Well he did pretty much pick her up...She leant back and rested her body on Jason's.

"_Come on...let's get you to bed..."_

As Jason began to walk with Carly, she became faint and she fell back against him...without hesitation, Jason lifted Carly and carried her to her room...It wasn't long before Jax was home with Josslyn and Jason filled him in. Then he left for home. Elsewhere, Sonny was in his office and Sam had just come and dropped of an envelope, but of course he caught her before she left. He took in the package and opened it with Sam watching. Sonny pulled out and A3 sized picture of Claudia's dead body on the floor of the cabin, after Michael had hit her...

"_Sam when did you get this??..."_

"_It came through the post last night...it was hand delivered..."_

Sonny looked down at the image again...

"_Was there anyone else in that cabin with you??..."_

"_No...Jason and I arrived, just after Carly had given birth and Michael had hit Claudia...You had Max and Milo guarding that cabin until Jason set it alight"._

"_Then who took this photo???..."_

"_I don't know Sonny, but I do know one thing...we need to keep Michael insight because if they know Michael did it, he could be in all sorts of danger..."_

"_Where's Jason??..."_

"_I don't know...I think he went to go and see Carly..."_

At that moment Jason walked through the door....

"_Jason can you think of anyone that would have been in that cabin with you and Sam that night??..."_

"_No Sonny, but I do know one thing...we need to find the person who sent this picture and fast..."_

"_It's been three years since Claudia died...why bring this up now??..."_

"_I don't know but, it could have something to do with Michael. He's so desperate to prove himself to get into the mob..."_

"_I'll speak to Michael..."_

"_Ok..."_

"_I know...can Spinelli get a trace on it??...I don't know...but I can sure as hell find out...."_

And with that Sonny handed the photo to Sam and Jason and they left...In an unknown location, there was a small gallery filled with images of Jason and his loved ones...also with the crime scene in which Claudia had been killed...There was a picture of Michael, with the word MURDERER written in what appeared to bed red blood over it...Jason burst through his apartment door and dragged Spinelli by the scruff of the neck and told him to be quite before he could even protest...

"_Spinelli, I need your help..."_

"_Anything for you Stonecold...yes..."_

"_Somebody knows the truth about Claudia..."_

Spinelli just looked at Jason...

"_I tried to keep you of this...right??...."_

"_Y-y-yes I agree that you wished to keep me from the cause of law enforcement without no doubt the outlook favourably on Claudia's disappearance..."_

"_I really need you expertise now..."_

"_W-well yes I am happy to show my coke of ignorance and help in anyway I can...."_

"_Ok...whatever I say to you, you cannot repeat...even to Maxie..."_

Spinelli began to reassure Jason, as Sam walked in...

"_You can be completely confident in my silence..." _

Jason then handed the envelope to Spinelli...He opened it....

"_It seems to be a photograph of a women..."_

He looked at Jason...

"_Claudia...deceased...in some cold drastic cabin..."_

"_It's where she died...."_

"_I can only assume that this is the same cabin in which the Valconry had her baby..."_

_Jason began telling the story..._

"_Claudia help Carly deliver the baby...and then Claudia tried to steal the baby..."_

"_Well it's the most amazing thing you arrived there to stop her...."_

"_It was Michael who stopped her...."_

Spinelli couldn't believe what he just heard...

"_Michael...."_

And with that Spinelli instantly got to work, with Sam and Jason hovering...Jason had told Sam to go and find Michael and he would stay here just in case Spinelli got any leads...Within the hour, there was a knock at Jason's door...He walked over with Spinelli still working away at his computer...

"_Carly..."_

_Carly walked through the door..._

"_Emmmm I need to talk to you..."_

"_Ok...."_

"_In private..."_

Jason sighed....As much as he wanted to help Carly and as much as he loved her, he really didn't need to hear her crap right now...

"_I don't want to bother you....but, it's really important and I think your gonna want to hear what I have to tell you..."_

"_Spinelli can you go and get a coffee or something???...."_

Spinelli started making hand gestures towards his computers...

"_B-b-but..."_

"_Spinelli!!..."_

He knew...Spinelli shot out of the door and Jason shut it behind him...He grabbed Carly's arm and walked her over to the sofa...

"_Come and sit down, you still look pretty pale..."_

"_I'm fine..."_

"_No Carly your not....now why don't you tell me what you have to tell me??..."_

_  
_Carly took a deep breath before she started.."

_"Emmm....there is no easy way to tell you this...."_

_  
_There was a moment of silence...

_"Carly just tell me..."_

_  
"J-Jason...I'm pregnant..."_

_  
_He sighed...He couldn't believe that it was all she wanted to tell him...

_"Well that's great Carly..."_

_  
"No...Jason..."_

_  
_Jason was confused...

_"Come on...I though you and Jax wanted to have a baby..."_

_  
_There was another moment of silence, before Carly stuttered...

_"W-we do, but it's not that simple..."_

_  
_Jason just looked at her...

_"No no no....don't even tell me you and Sonny slept together again..."_

_  
_Carly shook her head and immediately denied it...

_"No I haven't slept with Sonny..."_

_  
"Then what??..."_

_  
_Carly looked at the floor and then into Jason's eyes...

_"You telling me that you want me to be your baby's father??.."_

_  
_Carly let out a laugh, before she began to shake her head...She took Jason's hands and looked into his eyes...

"_J-Jason...I-I'm not asking you to be my baby's father...I'm telling you...you are my baby's father..."_

There was just silence...

**A/N – Ok this is my first story for GH, so I just thought that I would upload he first chapter to see what everyone thinks and if you want to read on, leave a review of what you thought and i'll continue writing...Just to let you know, that I will be writing about all the characters in GH, so the chapters may take a while to upload...So I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review. Thanks**


	2. I can't regret that miracle

Jason sat there in complete and utter shock at what Carly had just told him...She was pregnant. Pregnant with his child...

"_You're pregnant??..."_

Carly looked to the floor...

"_Yeah...I'm pregnant..."_

Jason looked at her...He didn't know what to think. He was shocked, but at the same time happy...He loved kids. I mean he had Jake, but he never really got to see him, but Carly would and it would give him everything he wanted...

"_I can't believe this..."_

"_Neither can I Jase....I understand if you hate me and you don't want to be part of this baby's life...and if you regret it...but I couldn't keep this from you..."_

Jason had tears immerging in eyes...Like he couldn't believe this was happening to him. His voice was crumbling when he spoke...

"_I could never hate you Carly...I'm glad you told me...but you and I created this baby together and I could never regret that miracle..."_

Carly looked up at him...

"_All those times I asked you to be my baby's father, I never once imagined that you would actually be it..."_

"_Neither can I..."_

"_What are we going to do Jason???..."_

"_I don't know..."_

Carly just looked into his eyes...

"_But I do know that this baby is going to get more love and care than anything..."_

Jason pulled Carly into a tight hug...Trying to reassure both himself and Carly...Meanwhile, Kristina was sat with Alexis as she was demanding to know why she had bruises all over her body...

"_So are you gonna tell me how you got those bruises???..."_

"_I told you...I tripped and fell down the stairs...."_

Alexis sighed...

"_Kristina you're my daughter and I know you...so you can either tell me what really happened or we shall she what your father has to say about the matter..."_

Kristina just stared at Alexis and then Sam walked into the room...

"_That's right Kristina...you can either tell mom what happened...or I will..."_

Kristina's eyes were fixed on Sam, practically pleading with her not to tell Alexis the truth...

"_It's you or me Kristina..."_

Meanwhile, Robin was sat on the hospital bed, cuddling Emma and reading her a bedtime story...Emma wanted nothing more than to be a princess and she was...Robin and Patricks little princess. Their miracle...

"_Hey princess..."_

Patrick peered through the door...

"_Daddy...."_

She held her arms out for Patrick...He walked over and gave her a hug...

"_Sorry I couldn't be here sweetie, I'm working tonight, but I will come and check on you when I can ok??..."_

She nodded...Emma then put her hands on her head in despair and she cried out in pain...

"Agggggrrrr...."

Robin was at her daughter's side in a second, while Patrick held her wrists prising her hands off her head to see what the problem was...

"_Emma...Emma...can you tell me what's wrong??..."_

"_It hurts...."_

"_Ok...ok...can you tell me where it hurts??..."_

"_My head..."_

"_Ok...Robin can you go and get me some help please..."_

Robin rushed out of the room and into the nurse station, while Patrick tried to get Emma to lie down...But she wasn't having any of it, she was wriggling around in pain...

"_Emma...Emma....I know it hurts, but I need you to lie still...."_

But she wasn't having it...

"_Ok....ok....come on Emma..."_

Robin ran into the room, followed by a group of doctors...It was then that Emma began to fit uncontrollably...Patrick, Robin and the others grabbed hold of her staking body in a desperate attempt to stop it...Elsewhere, Elizabeth was sat Lucky...she wasn't sure about getting married because she didn't know exactly where her heart was...Nikolas...or was that just lust...but she thought that she was falling in love with him. She decided than for once, maybe her boys should come first and think about them, but she couldn't help the way she felt...

"_Lucky...I don't think that I can do this anymore..."_

"_What are you talking about??..."_

"_Lucky, I love you...I really do, but I don't think we can be together...and don't think that I can be with anyone right now...for once, my boys need to come first not me and it's time I did that..."_

Lucky didn't quite understand what she was talking about...Meanwhile, Josslyn had fallen asleep on the sofa, while Jax and Morgan were on the game upstairs...

"_No way!!..."_

"_Hey Jax move over!!!..."_

Morgan was sat at the side of Jax, trying to put his hands in front of his eyes...

"_You're so not gonna reach!!...Oh yes yes yes!!!...I win!!..."_

Morgan slammed the games controls on the bed...

"_No way!! You cheated!!...rematch"_

"_Ok...let me just go and check on Josslyn and then I'll give you one..."_

Jax ran down stairs looking for his daughter...

"_Josslyn!!..."_

There was no answer...He walked over to turn the TV off and as he turned around, he saw his daughter fast asleep on the sofa. He just tilted his head and smiled...He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms...Her legs dangled down, as her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. He carried her upstairs...Meanwhile, Jason and Carly were sat on the sofa talking about the baby...

"_What am I gonna tell Jax??..."_

Jason just looked at her...

"_I don't know Carly, but I have to tell Sam too.."_

"_This is such a mess..."_

Carly just put her head in her hands and began to sob...Jason began to comfort her...

"_It's ok..."_

"_No Jason, it's not...I'm carrying my bestfriend's baby when I have a husband and you have a girlfriend...Jax will never forgive me for this..."_

As Carly said that, Sonny walked through the door...

"_Jax will never forgive you for what??..."_

Jason and Carly sighed...They just looked at him and there was silence...


	3. Please don't do this

Jason and Carly just looked at Sonny...

"_So...what is going on that you're not telling me??..."_

Carly was quick to answer...

"_Nothing Sonny..."_

But Sonny wasn't buying it...

"_Oh come on Carly, I have been married to you four times and I have lived with your for many years...so why not just tell me..."_

"_I just don't feel very well that's all..."_

Sonny looked at Jason...

"_Jason??..."_

"_Yeah...she didn't feel very well and we ended up talking about Michael..."_

"_Hmmm..."_

"_Anyway Sonny...what are you doing here..."_

"_Well emmm....we have some trouble with our business, so I kinda need you with Max and Milo right now..."_

Jason just looked at Carly, who had her eyes fixed on Sonny...

"_I can't really leave right now....this is important..."_

Carly just looked at Jason...she whispered...

"_Jase...go on it's ok..."_

"_Sonny can you give me half an hour and I will meet you at the warehouse??..."_

Sonny went silent for a minute. He figured that this had to be really important if he wasn't going with him, especially with the situation they were in...

"_Ok...half an hour..."_

And then Sonny left...Jason looked at Carly and took her hands...

"_You should have gone Jase..."_

"_I couldn't...not with this..."_

"_We are gonna have to tell Sam and Jax...you know that don't you..."_

"_Yeah...but, no matter what happens...you need to remember that you and I made this baby together and it is part of us...you know I would do anything for you...and our baby..."_

Carly just looked into his eyes...she had to believe him. She trusted him more than anyone and she knew that he would never lie to her...Carly then stood up and began to walk towards the door...

"_Where you going??..."_

Carly turned around...

"_I'm going to speak to Jax..."_

And without hesitation, Carly turned back around and headed out the door and towards the lift, with Jason right behind her...

"_Carly!!...Carly wait!!..."_

"_No Jason...I have to tell him the truth!!!..."_

Carly refused to listen to Jason...Jax had to know the truth...

"_Carly, just listen to me...you just found out your pregnant...I don't think that telling Jax is the right thing to do..."_

"_Jason...I can't go around lying to him...what am I going to say??...oh yeah Jax, I'm pregnant, I can't wait to have our baby?!...cause lying about something like this is a huge deal Jason!!!...I should know!!!..."_

Jason grabbed her arm to stop her from walking into the elevator when the doors opened...

"_Carly don't do this please..."_

"_Why not Jason??....I'm going to be showing soon and I can't walk around this place like Elizabeth did pretending that I am carrying my husband's baby!!!...It would be just one big lie!!...I couldn't do that to Jax, this baby, myself or you Jason!!!..."_

"_Carly all I am asking is that you just wait..."_

"_No Jason!!...eventually the truth is going to come out!! Whether we like it or not...Do you think I wanna tell Jax that I am carrying my bestfriend's baby???...It's going to break his heart...but, you know something Jason...It happened, we did what we did and we can't take that back..."_

Jason turned his back for one second and sighed...then Carly ripped her arm away from Jason's and stormed off into the elevator. As Jason turned around, it was too late. The doors of the elevator had closed and Carly was gone. Jason snapped into action and chased after her, hoping he would get to Carly's house before her...Meanwhile, Alexis was sat with Kristina demanding to know how she got the bruises on her body and face...

"_Well Sam seems to know what's going on...so why don't you tell me??..."_

"_I told you, I fell..."_

Sam walked down from the stairs towards her mom...

"_Krissie...you either tell her what happened or I do...last chance..."_

Alexis looked at Kristina...

"_Emmm..."_

Sam couldn't wait any longer...

"_Oh what the hell...Keifer..."_

"_Keifer??..."_

"_Yeah Keifer...he's been hitting her..."_

"_What??..."_

"_Oh yeah mom, you heard right...hitting her..."_

Alexis was in complete shock...

"_How long for??.."_

Kristina just looked at her...she muttered something...

"_Pardon??..."_

"_5 months..."_

Alexis turned her head around...

"_5 months?!?!..."_

Alexis couldn't quite believe that Kristina hadn't said anything to her...

"_That's why you were having all those accidents...wasn't it??..."_

Kristina nodded...Alexis grabbed Kristina and pulled her into a tight hug...

"_It's ok baby....it's ok....it's over now..."_

Alexis was trying to comfort Kristina, she was still reeling from what Sam had just let out...She couldn't believe this as happening to them. Kristina didn't deserve this...Meanwhile, Patrick was sat with Robin at Emma's bedside, they had managed to get her to stop fitting and they were waiting on the results of her test. To be fair, things didn't look good. Robin had some news for Patrick, some great news. But she figured that this was not the best time to tell him what with Emma and everything. She couldn't tell him right now...it wasn't the right time...she would have to tell him so though, because people would start to notice...Patrick took Robin's hand in his, and stroked his daughters forehead, as the doctor came in...Patrick and Robin immediately stood up, grabbing the doctors attention...

"_Well...how is Emma???..."_

"_We have the test results back...maybe you would like to sit down Robin..."_

Robin just looked at him...

"_Just tell me the results!!..."_

The doctor sighed...

"_It's not good news I'm afraid..."_

"_What do they say??..."_

"_They-They say that Emma's vital organs are shutting down...the tumour in her brain has spread and....and at the stage it is at, i-it's too advanced for us to help her..."_

Robin couldn't quite believe she was hearing this...

"_So what do we do??..."_

The doctor told a devastated Robin and Patrick...

"_There is nothing we can do....I'm so sorry..."_

Carly had just arrived back and Jason wasn't far behind her...She rushed into the house and immediately locked the door behind her, so Jason couldn't get in...Jason chased after Carly, but she managed to get inside just in time. Jason banged on the door, pleading with Carly to let him in...

"_Carly!!!....Carly let me in!!!..."_

Carly shut her eyes for a second...

"_It's too late Jason!!..."_

"_No!! No it's not Carly...you just have to open the door!!..."_

"_Not going to happen Jason!!..."_

"_Carly you can't tell him just yet!!..."_

"_I have to tell Jax Jason!!!..."_

"_Tell me what??..."_

Jax entered the hallway, as he heard Carly shouting at Jason. He knew that something had to be wrong because Carly would never shout at Jason, unless she had to get something off her chest and Jason was trying to prevent her from doing it..

"_Come sit down..."_

Carly spoke to Jax and as she did, she took his arm and led him to the living room. She sat down and Jax sat at her side, while Jason was banging violently on the door calling Carly's name.

"_What the hell is going on Carly??...why are you so upset???...and-and why is Jason banging on the door??"_

Carly took Jax's hand...

"_Jax...I love you....my god, I love you so much...and...and I really don't want to hurt you Jax...but, what I'm about to tell you...could change both our lives..."_

Jason was still outside banging on the door..A tear fell down Carly's face. Jax soon wiped it away with his free hand...

"_Hey...it's ok..."_

"_No Jax it's not..."_

"_Carly just looked into his eyes..."_

He could see sorrow in her eyes...and he soon caught on...

"_No...please don't tell me you and Sonny slept together again..."_

Carly looked at the floor...

"_If it were only that simple..."_

"_Carly...Carly you're really scaring me now...what's going on that you're not telling me??..."_

It was then that Carly and Jax heard Jason smash the glass...Jax stood up, but Carly took his arm before he could go anywhere and he sat back down at her side...

"_Carly!!!....Carly don't!!..."_

"_Wow...I know things must be bad, if this is the state you and Jason are in..."_

Jason began to climb through the window, still calling Carly's name whenever he could...

"Jax...I-I slept with Jason..."

Jax let go of her hand and then rubbed his head...He couldn't believe this as happening...After everything that they had been through together. Jax was full of shock....it was like an electric shock rippled through his body...He felt like someone had punched him in his gut. Like he had been shot in the chest. Like someone had cut his heart out...

"_That's not all Jax..."_

He looked up almost immediately...Jason was still calling Carly and his footsteps began thumping on the floor...He stumbled into the front room and leant on the wall. He looked at Carly, his eyes pleading with her...

"_Carly....Carly don't..."_

He was shaking his head...

"_Don't..."_

"_I have to Jason..."_

"_No Carly...you don't....please don't do this..."_

Carly looked into Jax's eyes...

"_I'm pregnant with Jason's baby..."_

**A/N – Well thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and an extra thank you to you if you reviewed. I have to say that the response I have had to my story is incredible and I just wanted to say thank you for reading. I would appreciate it if you keep reading and reviewing and any ideas for any storylines you would like to see, would be amazing. Please Keep reading and review.**


	4. Revelations

**A/N – Just a quick message to say to all you readers that I have changed my mind on how I am going to write this story. As you are probably already aware, the main focus of this story is Jarly and I have decided on only writing this story that consists of a few characters, which are Jason, Carly, Jax, Sonny, Sam, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn, Jake and of course Jarly's baby. However, I have also decided that I will tell the story of all the other characters in GH, such as Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Scrubs, Lulu and Dante through the eyes of Jason and Carly (from their point of view). I hope you don't mind me changing my mind on how I am going to write this story, but just to let you know I do have great ideas, which haven't changed. So I do hope you all continue reading and let me know what you think of the new layout of my story, with Jarly as the main focus.**

Jax was in complete and utter shock, with the bombshell that Carly had just dropped on him. She was pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant with another man's baby. That man being her bestfriend. Jax didn't know what to think. He looked over at Jason who was breathing heavily, clearly out of breath from trying is best to get to Carly. Jax then looked back into Carly's eyes, she still had hold of his hands...

"_Pregnant???...with Jason's baby??..."_

Carly closed her eyes at the sound of what he just said...and then she began to speak...

"_Look Jax...I know how this must sound..."_

But before Carly could finish, Jax let out a laugh and interrupted her...

"_Yeah...it sounds sick..."_

"_Jax..."_

Jax looked over at Jason and stared daggers at him...

"_So this is what you didn't want Carly to tell me??..."_

He just nodded.

"_Jason, could you leave me with my wife for a few minutes??...I need to talk with her alone..."_

Jason looked at Carly. She looked petrified...

"_No..."_

Ager filled Jax. Surely he deserved a few minutes with his wife t discuss the revelation that she just made...they had some serious talking to do between them and Jason certainly wasn't part of this...

"_Carly is pregnant with your child. She cheated on me and is now pregnant with your baby...I deserve an explanation...you owe me that at least..."_

Jason looked over to Carly. Maybe he was right. He did deserve an explanation and he doubted very much that that would come from him. He would want to hear it from Carly's mouth...But she looked terrified. He couldn't leave her alone. Jax wouldn't show her any sympathy or love and he wanted o be there for her. He told her that he would always be there to catch her if she fell and now was certainly one of those times. Jason decided that he would leave, but only if Carly wanted him to...

"_Carly...do you want me to leave???..."_

Carly was frozen...she didn't move a muscle in her body, but she still managed to answer...

"_Yes..."_

Jason nodded...

"_Ok....are you going to be ok??..."_

"_I'll be fine..."_

She answered after a long minute of silence...Jason nodded and began to walk towards the front door of their house. He opened it and walked outside before closing it behind him. He waited. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her alone to face Jax. If things seemed to get out of hand he would be there, ready. Ready to jump to her rescue. Back in the house, Jax sat opposite Carly. He snatched his hands away from her and stood up, demanding answers. He raised his voice every times he spoke to her, unaware that Jason was outside listening to every word...

"_Why?!?!?..."_

Carly looked up at Jax...

"_Why Carly?!?...please tell me why Carly because I need to understand..."_

Carly could tell that Jax was hurt because of the tone of his voice, it was soft, weak and ready to break...When Carly began to respond, her voice was the same. Her face was very pale and she was shivering...Every time Jax shouted, it made he jump with fright...

"_I don't know why Jax...I don't know why it happened, it just did ok...it happened. And the point of fact is nothing I can do s going to take back what me and Jason did. I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you..."_

"_Oh no Carly because you never do!!...do you!?!?!....Poor innocent Carly! Always blaming everyone else for her problems!!..."_

Carly was trying to maintain a cool calm head...for the baby sake if not for her own...

"_I am not blaming anyone else Jax...all I am saying is that what happened between Jason and me was never meant to happen..."_

"_But with Jason!!!....Of all the people there is to cheat with Carly!! Jason!!!...your best friend!!..."_

"_I know it sounds bad, but you have to understand..."_

"_No Carly I can't understand!!...Sonny I could understand, but not Jason!!!..."_

Carly just hut her eyes again. She didn't look very well at all...

"_Jason and me have always had a connection Jax...since the first time we met at Jakes. He has been there for me throughout the good and the ad no matter what..."_

"_And that justifies what you both did does it?!?!?!..."_

"_No...I'm not saying that Jax...Me and Jason were once together as a couple and low and behold mad girl Carly went and messed it all up. But no matter who I have been with Jason and I have kissed and not because we want to hurt people...it's because we love each other but it makes us realise that all that love counts for something."_

Jax just laughed. The whole thing sounded ridiculous to him...of course he could never understand...

"_When?!..."_

"_What??..."_

"_When did it happen Carly?!?!..."_

Carly took a deep breath...

"The night of the fire...Alexis and I got stuck in an elevator together and we had it out, about the whole you and me thing, Claudia, Michael and Kristina...we were both angry...anyway we began fighting and all of a sudden the lift gave way...I think the rope must of snapped o something...anyway we both fell...The next thing I knew I woke up outside the elevator and Alexis was gone...no sign of her. At first I thought she might have been buried under the rubble, so I began to search for her...but there was nothing. No sign. Not a trace...After about fifteen minutes looking for her I was struggling to breath, so I crouched down on the floor and the next thing I knew I heard a faint voice calling my name...and I guess it must have been Jason. Anyway from what he told me he carried me to a room, where I could come round. Once I had woke up, we talked..."

"About what??..."

"Everything...our life, our kids, everything that's happened between us...I got emotional and began to cry and Jason pulled me into a hug...anyway once we pulled away, we had our heads against each other's and he wiped the tears from my face the next thing I knew, we were kissing and then...well I guess you can tell what happened next..."

Carly wiped the tears from her eyes...

"_Could this child be mine..."_

Carly shook her head...

"_No...we weren't sleeping together and...the date the baby was conceived matches with the time I slept with Jason.."_

Jax through his head back in disbelief...he then rubbed his hands over his face...

"_Did you think of me at all??..."_

"_All I could think about was the thought of not seeing you or my kids again...the thought of dying...but, dying in the arms of my bestfriend seemed the right way to go..."_

"_So sleeping with him was a good way to go?!?!?!..."_

"_No Jax....that just happened...but the situation I was in, I would not have wanted to die with anyone else..."_

Jax just shook his head and began to walk outside...

"_Where are you going??..."_

"_To cool off!!!..."_

Carly just closed her eyes and slumped back onto the sofa...she place her hands on her stomach and began talking to her baby...

"_Hey baby...I know that sounded pretty bad, but we are gonna be fine...we are gonna be just fine..."_

Carly was then interrupted by a call for her name...

"_Mom..."_

Josslyn came running towards Carly and dived onto the sofa...She snuggled up to her mom, who wrapped her arms tightly around her...

"_Mommy..."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Why were you and daddy shouting at each other??..."_

"_We just had a disagreement that's baby..."_

Carly kissed her daughter on the head...

"_Are you and daddy going to get a divorce??..."_

Carly just looked down at Josslyn...helpless...she didn't know what to say...

"_No..."_

Josslyn shot up, as she heard her Uncle Jason's voice come through the door...

"_Uncle Jason!!..."_

Josslyn ran towards Jason's wide open arms. She jumped up and him and he caught her...he spun her around, as he gave her a tight hug...

"_Ahhh..."_

Jason then put Josslyn down...

"_Right Josslyn...why don't you go upstairs and play a game or something while I talk to your mom...is that ok??..."_

Josslyn nodded...

"_Good girl..."_

Jason kissed her on the forehead and then pushed her on as she ran upstairs...Jason walked over to the sofa and sat behind Carly...then she began crying...

"_It's ok..."_

Jason wrapped his arms around Carly and placed them on her stomach...and then he kissed her head...

"_What are we gonna do Jason???..."_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Great..."_

Carly began wiping the tears away...

"_Let's just say I think it is gonna be over between me and Jax...there is gonna be no way back from this...and you still have to tell Sam...and Sonny is gonna find out sooner or later..."_

Jason just tried to calm her down...

"_Shhhh just don't get worked up Carly..."_

There was silence for a moment...

"_Just one question...why did you tell him Carly??..."_

"_Jason...I couldn't wait any longer...and you know that...I just don't understand why you were so against me telling Jax..."_

Jason sighed...He knew he was going to get a grilling from Carly after this...

"_I-I didn't want you to tell him...b-because of the business..."_

"_Jason!!..."_

"_I know Carly..this is gonna sound ridiculous...and you are probably gonna hate me once I have said this, but if you could have passed this baby off as Jax's, our son or daughter would be free from all the danger that there is in my life..."_

Carly laughed...

"_No Jason...me and my kids are already a target...you know that I could never give you up whether you were this baby's father or not...and Sonny is my kids' father and there is no way that he will give up rights for them...no matter who I am with or who the father of my baby is, it doesn't put us out of danger...and you wouldn't be protecting anyone...you would just be putting yourself through pain...you know you sound like Elizabeth now..."_

Jason sighed...an angry sigh. Carly knew that slaging off Elizabeth wound him up...not because he loved her, but because she was the mother of his child...

"_Carly..."_

"_I'm sorry Jason....I know it winds you up when I talk about Elizabeth like that, but it is the truth and you know it...I know how much it hurt you to give up Jake...and there is no chance in this world that I am going to let you not be part of this baby's life...so guess what mate...whether you like it or not...you're stuck with us..."_

Jason smiled...

"_Well I have to admit...that does sound pretty good..."_

"_See I knew you would love it...I know how much you wanted to be a father and I am so glad that I can finally give you that..."_

Jason kissed Carly on the head...

"_And I can't thank you enough for that...so what do you think boy or girl??..."_

"_I don't really care...as long as we have a happy and healthy baby...what do you think??..."_

"_It's unlike you not to decide whether it is a boy or a girl....personally...I think it is a boy..."_

Jason and Carly laughed...Carly turned around and playfully punched him in his arm...

"_Haha cause you would say that...but seriously..."_

"_Ok...my head it telling me boy...but my heart is telling me girl..."_

"_Always follow the heart..."_

Jason smiled...

"_Girl..."_

"_But you would be happy with either...right??..."_

"_Of course..."_

Jason smiled and kissed Carly again...

"_God...how are we going to tell the boys and Josslyn??..."_

"_Let's not worry about that right now..."_

"_Jason...I will be showing pretty soon and the tension between me and Jax is going to start to show...I mean come on Josslyn is already starting to start questions..."_

"_Yeah well we shall worry about that hurdle when it comes to it..."_

"_ok..."_

Carly smiled...

"_So what are you going to do about Sam??..."_

Jason sighed....He had been thinking about the whole situation between Carly and Sam...he knew he was going to have to do something...and he took the opportunity to deliver the verdict to Carly...

"_Well...i'm going to tell you the truth now..."_

"_Ok...."_

"_I have been thinking about this a lot...and the truth is...is...is that I love you Carly..."_

"_Well I love you too Jason..."_

"_No Carly...you don't understand...I am in love with you..."_

Carly was shocked...did he just say what I think he said? Was the question that was running through her head. He was in love with her...

"_Since when???..."_

"_Since the night of the fire...the thought of loosing you just made me realise my true feelings...the feelings that I have been hiding for so long..."_

Carly took a deep breath...she placed her head near Jason's and kissed him...

"_I love you too..."_

Jason smiled...

"_Anyway...my head is telling me to be with Sam...but my heart is telling me to be with Carly...So for once I am going to take your advice and go with my heart...but that is if you will have me??..."_

Carly smiled...

"_I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with...of course we will have you..."_

Jason kissed Carly...He seemed so relieved at what she had just said to him...finally...maybe all that time waiting, holding in those feelings were about to pay off....Carly began to stand up after she moved Jason's arms from around her...

"_Come on..."_

She slapped his leg...

"_What??..."_

"_We are going out..."_

"_Where??..."_

Jason was puzzled...

"_I've got a scan...and I have a feeling that daddy Jason is gonna want to see his little miracle inside of me..."_

Jason smiled...

"_Of course..." _

Jason took Carly's hand and began to walk forwards, before he was stopped by Carly's voice...

"_Wait a minute..."_

He stopped instantly...

"_You ok??..."_

"_Yeah...there is just something I have to do..."_

"_What??..."_

Jason looked at Carly as she took her hand away from his...She took her left hand and held it up to her body. Jason looked down, as Carly slowly removed her wedding rings and placed them on the table...Jason looked at her...

"_You sure..."_

Carly smiled...

"_As anything..."_

Carly shouted to Mercedes to keep an eye on Josslyn before both she and Jason left for the hospital hand in hand...It wasn't long before Carly and Jason arrived at General Hospital. Jason helped Carly out of the car. He placed his arm over her shoulder and she wrapped one arm around his waist and the other over her stomach, protecting their unborn baby...Kelly was already waiting for Carly, but she had an unexpected surprise when she walked off the elevator with Jason.

"_Hey no Jax??..."_

"_Actually...there is no me and Jax..."_

"_Excuse me??...."_

"_Yeah...me and Jax are no longer together...Jason's staying with me for a while..."_

"_Ok...you want to come through??..."_

"_Sure..."_

Jason looked down at Carly...

"_You ready Jase??..."_

"_I guess I am..."_

Carly smiled at him...Kelly led Carly and Jason into the examination room....As they entered the room, Jason swept Carly up into his arms and placed her down on the bed himself...

"_Wow..."_

Both Carly and laughed...Carly lifted her top up, as placed some gel on her stomach. Jason stood behind Carly and held her hand...Carly jumped as the ice cold gel landed on her stomach...

"_W-you ok??..."_

"_Yeah i'm fine...just cold that's all...." _

Carly gripped Jason's hand, as she felt a small twitch at the front of her head. She placed her other hand on her head...and then she leant forward...

"_You ok??..."_

Jason sounded concerned and then Kelly called her name...

"_Carly??..."_

"_Yeah...yeah i'm...I just have a bit of a headache that's all..." _

didn't believe her for one minute...and Jason didn't buy it either...he knew her all too well and he knew that Carly as hiding something...Kelly then turned the screen to Carly and Jason's attention...

"_That's your baby's heartbeat..."_

Carly looked up at Jason and Jason smiled. Carly had never seen Jason smile like she had seen him smile now...

"_Wow..."_

"_See Jase....that's our baby...."_

Kelly didn't think she just heard her right??...

"_Jason's baby...."_

"_Ohhhhh yeah....Jason's baby...I didn't mean to say that...emmm could you keep this between us for the time been, we need to tell the kids...."_

"_It's not my place to judge or say anything..."_

"_Thank you..."_

Carly didn't mean to say anything...it just slipped out...heat of the moment...

"_Jason...I need to speak to Carly for a moment, could you wait outside..."_

Jason was a little taken back...

"_There is nothing to worry about..."_

That kind of left Jason a little relieved...As he left, Kelly gave the news to Carly that she had been dreading. As she delivered the news, Carly closed her eyes. She shot up and rushed outside past Jason, who was quick to follow her...

"_Carly??..."_

Jason was following Carly...but she refused to say anything and turn around...Jason ran up behind her and grabbed her arm...as he did, she stopped...

"_What??..."_

"_Carly...I know you...and I know you're hiding something from me...so why don't you just tell me..."_

Carly took a deep breath and turned to Jason...

"_Jason...Jase I..."_

But before she could finish she was interrupted by two disputing familiar voices...

"_Oh here we are the happy couple!!!..."_

Jax was storming up to Carly and Jax, with Sonny close behind...

"_Don't they look adorable Sonny hey?!?!?!..."_

Carly just looked at Jax, her eyes pleading with him...

"_Jax what are you doing??..."_

"_Carly....tell candy boy to get his priorities sorted out...he is saying you're pregnant with Jason's baby..."_

Everyone stopped where they were and there was an ultimate silence...Jax looked at Jason with anger...Jason looked at Carly with concern...Carly looked at Sonny in shock...Sonny looked at Carly in disbelief...All of a sudden Carly began to get short of breath, she placed both her hands on her heads...she landed on the floor, with an almighty thud...

**A/N – Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter...It might be a while before I get to upload next, so I will just apologise now...So thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you think... **


	5. The truth is out

As Carly landed on the ground, everyone turned around to look down at her...Sonny and Jax immediately began to rush forwards towards Carly, but they stopped instantly, as Jason put his out in front of him to stop them...

"_Just stay there..."_

Jason had one hand on Carly's shoulder and the other out in front of him, as he was glaring at Sonny and Jax...Jason knelt down at the side of Carly and checked for her pulse...it was rapid. He pushed her head aside and stroked the side of her face, trying to get her to come around...

"_Carly....Carly can you hear me??..."_

There was no response...

"_Ok..."_

Of course Sonny always though he was an exception to any rule when it come to Carly, so he walked forwards...as he did, Jason scowled at him...

"_That includes you Sonny!!..."_

"_I just want to see if she is ok..."_

"_We all do, but leave that to me...she doesn't need all of this arguing and conflict in her life right now. Things are already difficult for her and she doesn't need this on top of it..."_

"_I want to help Jason!!..."_

Jason was starting to get a little bit angry with Sonny now...

"_Yeah and I bet Jax does too...but Carly came to me. She wanted my help and I promised that I would stand by her no matter what went on in her life...and i'm not going to break that promise now...certainly not over this...now just stay back..."_

Jason turned his attention away from Jax and Sonny and looked at Carly. Her face was pale and her skin was cold...Jason rolled Carly over onto her back and then he picked her up into his safe warm arms and carried her inside. Luckily they were in the hospital car park when this happened. Jax and Sonny were quick to follow Jason into the hospital...

"_Nice one Sonny!!..."_

"_Oh don't blame this on me candyboy...this is your fault..."_

Jason walked into the hospital, but he didn't turn around to look at them...He was so sick and tired of their bickering. Jason knew that they both hated each other, but there was no reason why they couldn't attempt to get along for the sake of Carly. He never understood that...they claim that they love her and if they did, they wouldn't out her through all this distress. Jason barged through the door with a frozen Carly in his arms...

"_We need some help!!!..."_

As soon as Jason shouted, a whole group of people rushed to Jason's side to help Carly...Patrick checked for a pulse and began to question Jason...

"_What happened??..."_

"_I'm not entirely sure...we were outside and then Jax and Sonny came and they began arguing...the next thing I know Carly's lying unconscious on the floor..."_

"_Ok...pulse is weak...give her to me..."_

Jason reluctantly handed Carly over to Patrick and he carried her off down the hall...and of course Jason been Jason he was right behind following them...

"_Ok....Robin page ...and tell her it's Carly Jacks..."_

Robin was quickly off to do just that...even though she hated Carly with a passion she didn't want anything to happen to her, let alone her baby...

"_Jason I need you to wait outside, while we treat Carly..."_

Jason just stared....he couldn't leave her...he promised. Tears began to fill his eyes, but he didn't let them fall...

"_I promise you I will update you as soon as I have any information..."_

"_Ok..."_

It was then that Jason left and headed for the waiting room...Sonny and Jax were still arguing, but they soon stopped as Jason approached...

"_Is she ok???..."_

"_I don't know Sonny....but one thing is for sure this stops here and now.."_

"_Well if Sonny-..."_

"_Oh Jax!!!...stop ok just stop!!...everything you seem to do wrong is always some way or another turned around to blame on Sonny and i'm sick of it!!...."_

"_Yeah that's right candyboy go home..."_

"_And you too Sonny!!!....you are just as bad!.."_

"_Since when were you so perfect?..."_

"_I never said I was Jax!...but I am acting like an adult unlike you both...I am here because Carly is and I promised her that no matter what happens in her life I would be there for her and she knows that. Carly is my bestfriend and she will stand by me, just as I would with her..."_

"_Exactly...you're her bestfriend...which is why this situation is sick..."_

Sonny just looked at Jax...

"_What situation??..."_

Sonny hated it when he was left out of the picture...

"_Are you gonna tell him??...or am I??..."_

Jason stared daggers at Jax and before anyone could say anything Patrick appeared through the door to talk with Jason...

"_Jason..."_

Without hesitation, Jason turned around...

"_How's Carly??..."_

"_She's stable..."_

"_Is she awake???..."_

There was a small silence..

"_Yeah is with her now..."_

"_Ok...thank you..."_

And with that Jason rushed of to be with Carly, as Jax and Sonny continued arguing...Jason stopped in the doorway as he saw Carly sat up in bed, awake and fine...He let out a sigh of relief and then rushed over to Carly and kissed her...

"_You ok??..."_

"_Yeah i'm fine..."_

Carly's voice was a little croaky...he sat down at the chair at the side of her bed and held her hand...

"_Where is ??..."_

"_She just went to go and get my test results...she'll be back soon..."_

"_Ok..."_

"_Are you sure you're ok??...can I get you anything??..."_

"_Actually can you go and get me a bottle of orange juice please??..."_

"_Sure..."_

Two minutes after Jason left, walked in with the test results...As Jason came back, she was walking out of the room...Jason was concerned. He walked into the room and saw Carly wiping away some tears...

"_Hey...is everything ok??..."_

Carly forced a smile...

"_Yeah...it's fine..."_

Carly then began to get changed...

"_C-C-Carly what are you doing??..."_

"_I am getting changed what does it look like??..."_

"_Don't you have to stay in??..."_

"_No...I want to go home and walk a film with my boys and Josslyn and stuff my face with....ohhhh pizza and candy....you fancy joining us??..."_

Jason just pulled a face at Carly, but he knew that once she had made her mind there was no way he was going to change it...He smiled at her, but he had a feeling that something was not right...

"_Carly..."_

"_Yeah???..."_

Carly turned around and looked at Jason who began to approach her...he took her hands and sat her down on the bed...

"_Carly...what's going on??..."_

Carly tried to hide it, but Jason refused to fall for it...

"_Nothing..."_

Jason just looked at her...

"_Carly...I know you...and I want to know if you and my baby are ok...I need to know if something is wrong...and from your face, I can tell there is...so why don't you just tell me... "_

Carly sighed...Jason had Carly right where he wanted her and she knew it...there was no way she was going to get out of this one...

"_Ok...you want to know the truth??..."_

"_Yes..."_

Carly took a deep breath before she let the truth flow out of her mouth...

"_I-I have a condition called Placenta Praevia..."_

Jason looked at Carly completely puzzled...

"_What is that??..."_

"_My placenta is in the wrong place...it's covering my cervix...which means that any stress accidents or falls can have all sorts of complications..."_

"_For the baby???..."_

Carly looked at Jason...she knew she had to tell him the truth because he would figure it out sooner or later...

"_And for me..."_

Jason stared at Carly...

"_What sort of complications??..."_

"_If something goes wrong with this pregnancy...it could be fatal...you could lose me..."_

Jason slightly moved his head...

"_I could die Jase...and the baby too..."_

Tears filled Jason's eyes, as Carly finished...Jason loved Carly...and he loved this baby and he would give anything for the chance to be a proper dad...something in which he didn't have with Jake...but not at the expense of loosing Carly...he couldn't do it...no matter how much of a pain in the ass she could be at times...he would be nothing without her...Jason's voice began to break...

"_Carly....y-you know I want this baby more than anything...b-but I-I can't lose you Carly...y-you can't keep this baby..."_

Carly just shook her head, as she let the tears fall...

"_J-Jason...I'm not getting rid of this child..."_

She took one of Jason's hands and placed it on her stomach...

"_You see...there is this little life growing inside of me...and it's you and it's me an-..."_

"_I don't need this kid to look like me Carly..."_

The tears were falling from both their eyes...

"_No...but, like you said remember...this baby is a miracle...and that you and I made this child together...and you said that you could never regret that miracle..."_

"_I-I can't regret it Carly...but this...we didn't see this coming..."_

"_N-No we didn't..."_

Carly wiped the tears from her face with her other hand...

"_But, d-don't make us regret this choice...we could be happy...in a year's time, we could have a little Jason running around the house..."_

"_I-I can't lose you Carly...and what about the boys?? And Josslyn for that matter??..."_

"_J-Jason....I promise you that I-I will get through this pregnancy and we will have a baby at the end of this...our baby...and am I one to break a promise??..."_

"_I guess not..."_

"_And even if something did happen to me...you're gonna be ok...because you have Sonny, Lulu, Sam, Maxie, Spinelli, Dante, Monica, Alan...you have all those people who love you if I don't make it...but one thing is for sure...I am keeping this baby...i'm doing this...i'm having this baby..."_

Jason looked at Carly...

"_No...we are having this baby..."_

Carly smiled and she kissed Jason, who's hand was still on her stomach...

"_Now I didn't think Jason Morgan cried...so go and wipe those tears and lets go and eat some Pizza...I'm starving..."_

Carly took Jason's hand and they began to walk out the door. Jason placed one arm over Carly's shoulder and she placed one around his waist...

"_Elizabeth said I could have Jake for the night...so it looks like it will be us all..."_

"_Sounds good...and errr how are things going with the whole Jake situation..."_

"_Well...it's ok..."_

Carly looked up at Jason...

"_Jason..."_

"_ok...if I tell you this...promise me you won't tell anyone this..."_

"_Ohhhhhhh tell me tell me tell me..."_

"_Promise..."_

"_Ahhh ok promise..."_

Carly was getting excited at the prospect of gossip from Jason...

"_Ok...the deal is...I recently discovered that Elizabeth has been sleeping with Nikolas behind Lucky's back...now after everything that happened before with Lucky after they split up makes me think he is going to relapse after he finds out the truth...now I don't know how this is going to affect Jake...but I can't afford to put my son through that...and Elizabeth sleeping around is gonna cause so many problems for them...so I want to know what you think, but regardless anyway, I am going to claim Jake as my son..."_

Carly was completely shocked at the gob full Jason just fed her, but when he said claiming Jake, she jumped for joy, with a gleaming smile at through of him claiming his son...after all Carly was for that from the start...

"_Jason that's great!!...but, Nikolas....she has a nerve....all she can do is open her legs for people...that is all she is good for..."_

"_Carly!!..."_

"_Yeah yeah I'm sorry Jason...I know you hate it when I talk about her like that...but she deserves it...this is gonna tear Lucky apart..."_

"_Come on Carly...just drop it..."_

"_No but..."_

"_No buts Carly..."_

Carly and Jason walked straight past Jax and Sonny, who were too busy arguing that they never even saw them leave...Jason dropped Carly off home to get the boys, as he went to go and pick up Jake...They were all going back to Jason's penthouse for the night...Jason already had Jake back at his and was setting the food out on the table...candy, pizza, Chinese, chips...you name it...then the door rang...Jason walked over to Jake and picked him up in his arms...he gave him a kiss on the side of the head and walked to answer the door...

"_Now Jake, let's go and see who this is...it should be Carly..."_

Jason opened the door and was greeted by Carly carrying a sleepy Josslyn and Michael and Morgan at her side...

"_Hey..."_

"_Carly..."_

Carly gathered from his tone of voice, he was on about her carrying Josslyn, but he couldn't say anything about her been pregnant because the boys didn't know yet...

"_It's ok Jason..."_

Carly walked into the house and kissed Jake on the side of the head...

"_Hey Jake..."_

They boys knew about Jake, after they overheard countless arguments between the two of them...

"_Jason this is great!!..."_

"_Ok what's first pirates of the Caribbean or white chicks??..."_

Michael and Morgan turned and looked at each other...

"_White chicks..."_

Jason laughed...

"_White chicks it is..."_

Carly sat down on Jason's sofa, while Jason placed the disc in the player...Carly sat down in the middle with Morgan at the side of her...she placed her arm over him and pulled him into her side...Michael sat at the end and put his legs up over Morgan and Carly...Jason was then soon to join...he handed Josslyn over to Carly and he held Jake as he sat down next to Carly...He placed Jake next to him and put his arms around him and he then placed Josslyn on both his and Carly's knees...Jason took Carly's hand as they watched the film...They all were munching away on all the food and drink...Carly just looked at Jason and they smiled at each other...They looked like a complete untied family...they could both get use to this...

"_Uncle Jason...will you pass the chips..."_

"_Here you go Morgan.."_

They should do this more often...By the end of the film, Josslyn was fast asleep on Jason's lap, with her head buried in Carly's chest, while Jake was asleep in Jason's arms...Carly and Jason gave each other a look...and they both knew that they had to tell Michael and Morgan the truth...

"_Emmm boys....Jason and I have something to tell you..."_

"_Is everything ok mom??.."_

"_Everything is fine Morgan...Carly do you want to tell them or shall I??..."_

Carly took a deep breath...

"_I'm pregnant...with Jason's baby..."_

As Carly said that, Sonny walked through the door...


	6. I will always love you

"_What??…"_

Carly and Jason instantly turned around as they heard Sonny's voice echo through out the room…Carly turned around to face Jason, with a look of complete horror on her face….What was she going to say? This is exactly what she and Jason wanted to avoid. They knew that Sonny would not be best pleased with the situation they were in and him finding out this way was the exact way that he would fly off the handle. This is exactly what Jason and Carly did not want…The kids just sat there complete and utterly shell shocked at what their mother had just told them…She was pregnant with their Uncle Jason's baby…It was a bit of a confusion, but of course they weren't around when Carly and Jason first met and hadn't been present with them through everything they had been through together…Jason instantly turned to Michael in order to help him and Carly out….

"_Emmmm Michael…..could you take your brother, Jake and Josslyn upstairs while your mom and I talk to Sonny…."_

Michael just sat there in complete shock and Jason tried to snap him out of it…

"_Michael!…"_

Michael still dazed and confused shook his head, as he picked up his little sister…

"_Yeah sorry…."_

Michael leant over to Josslyn and picked her up into his arms, as Morgan took hold of Jake…

"_Come on sweetie…."_

Josslyn wrapped her arms around her big brother, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep…As Michael and Morgan headed upstairs with the other two kids, Sonny slammed the door. He rubbed his hands over his mouth and only had to look at Jason and Carly before he felt sick to his stomach….

"_Jax was right wasn't he??…."_

Carly took a deep breath….

"_Yeah…"_

Jason rubbed Carly's back, as she pulled her hands over her head….He was totally and utterly concerned with the situation with Carly because Sonny didn't know about the state that Carly was in with this pregnancy and he knew exactly that Sonny would fly off the handle.

"_Carly you ok??…."_

Carly just nodded…

"_How could you do this Carly?!….he's your best friend for god sake!!! And you're pregnant!!! With his child!!!!….why Carly???!!…"_

Carly just stood up instantly to Sonny, she started to have enough of him trying to control her life. She didn't need to answer to him anymore. She never had to answer to Sonny again….What she and Jason were going through was none of his business…

"_What has that got to do with you Sonny???….I mean really….It has nothing to do with you….whatever goes on between Jason and me is our business and whatever feelings and problems we have has nothing to do with you Sonny!!!….I'm not married to you anymore!!…I haven't been for years and you have no right to control my life…..you don't have any say in this Sonny!!!….This child is mine and Jason's and we got into this mess ourselves, but quite frankly we are dealing with this together in our own way….which is something that you wouldn't understand!!!…"_

Jason could see anger building up in Sonny's face….he had never seen him this mad….Jason knew that he had to take control of this situation before things got out of hand….He immediately stood up and walked over to Carly….

"_Ok that's enough!!!…"_

Carly's hands were on the side of her temples like she had something burning or itching her…Jason instantly knew something was wrong….

"_No Jason that's not enough!!!….Carly and I need to talk and I haven't even got started on you for that matter!!!…."_

"_Look Sonny!!!….you need to stop!!!….Carly is pregnant and the last thing she needs is you coming around here shouting all odds off at something that has nothing to do with you!!!..Carly can't afford to have any stress!!!!….if she does she could die!!…"_

As Jason said that Carly instantly turned around, as Jason said that….he didn't mean to say it, but of course Jason let it slip…

"_Jason…"_

Sonny instantly picked up what Jason had just said…

"_What do you mean Carly could die??…"_

Sonny was completely confused at what Jason was saying to him….How could Carly die…I'm mean come she was only pregnant…

"_What do you mean if I keep shouting at Carly she could die??…"_

Jason took a deep breath before explaining to Sonny…

"_Carly has a condition called placenta preavia…"_

"_What is that??….what does that mean??…""It means that Carly could haemorrhage during the pregnancy or during the delivery….and she could die Sonny….and the baby too…."_Sonny looked at Carly….

"_Carly is this true??…"_

Carly just responded with a nod…then Jason began to speak…

"_Look Sonny this is the last thing Carly needs right now….and the kids don't _know yet, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything…"

Sonny nodded…

"_Sure…"_

Jason was stood directly behind Carly and she was stood face to face with Sonny. He only had to look at Carly's face to realise that something was wrong…

"_Carly are you okay??…"_

Carly just placed her head in her hands and began to turn around to Jason….He looked down at her and he hand his arms out ready to try and see what was wrong…Carly whispered to Jason…

"_I don't feel well…"_

"_You don't feel well??…"_

Carly shook her head…

"_No…"_

Sonny immediately looked up at Jason, wondering if he knew what to do…

"_Okay…"_

Jason began to walk to forwards to get Carly, but before he could, she collapsed into his arms…Jason caught Carly's lifeless body, as her body gave way. Without a second thought, Jason picked Carly up into his arms and left through the door to go to the hospital…

"_Watch the kids!.."_

They were the only words Jason spoke to Sonny…Within minutes Jason arrive at the hospital…He slid across the bonnet of his precious jeep in order to reach Carly quicker. He immediately opened the door and lifted Carly out of the seat. She had one arm draped around Jason's neck and the other over her motionless body…Jason practically ran into the hospital, holding Carly close to his body…

"_We need some help!!…."_

Within seconds Patrick was stood next to Jason checking for Carly's pulse…

"_What happened??…."_

"_Emmm she was shouting at Sonny and the next thing was she said she didn't feel very well and then she collapsed…"_

"_Ok……has there been any signs of bleeding??…"_

"_No…..not that I know of…"_

"_Okay….lets get that bed over here!!…"_

In an instant a group of doctors came running over to Patrick with a bed for Carly, as Jason placed her on it…

"_Can we page please!!!…"_

And with that Jason was left waiting alone until someone had some news…

_**10 minutes later**_

Kelly soon walked out with a large file in her arms, which Jason considered to be Carly's….As soon as Jason caught a glimpse of Kelly in his eyes, he immediately stood to her attention hoping that Carly was okay….

"_Is Carly ok???…"_

"_She's fine…."_

Jason had a sigh of relief…

"_And the baby??…."_

"_The baby is fine to….."_

"_W-why did she collapse??…."_

"_The stress of shouting at Sonny is something that Carly really did need to avoid…if Carly wants to get through this pregnancy she really needs to avoid anything like this and prevent it from happening again…her body can not cope with the high risk pregnancy and extra stress from things like Sonny….she needs plenty of bed rest and she needs to see me once a months without fail….I've already told this to Carly, so you can go in…..I will be in to do an ultrasound in the next five minutes…."_

"_Thank you…."_

And with that Jason left and headed straight for Carly's cubical….He pulled back the curtain to see Carly wrapped up all warm in the cover sheets of the bed…he then walked over and embraced her in the tightest hug and then of course gave her a kiss…Jason then took a seat on Carly's bed and then took one of Carly's hands and held it in his….and the other he placed on Carly's stomach that had formed a slight bump, that was clearly visible….

"_You really can't do this to me anymore Carly…""What?!…"_

"_Carly….you really need to listen to what the doctors are telling you here….you have people who don't want to lose you…..I-I don't wanna lose you…"_

"_It's okay Jason…."_

Carly began to stroke the side of Jason's head….

"_I just like to live life on the edge sometimes…"_

"_Carly!!….this isn't funny…..this is serious…"_

Carly just stopped….

"_I know…this is by far the toughest thing we have faced together Jason….and believe me we have been through some tough times….but we are going to get through this….I know…..I can feel it…."_

Jason smiled, as Carly kissed him….Only were the passionate couple interrupted by …

"_Okay….are you guys ready to see your baby??…"_

Jason and Carly smiled as they looked into each others eyes…Carly broke the silence…

"_We sure are…"_

Jason walked around to the other side of Carly's bed, so Kelly and the equipment could take his place….He had one arm around Carly's head and the other holding her hand…

"_You ready guys??…"_

"_Yeah…"_

Jason was pretty eager to see his baby…Carly jumped at the immediate shock of the cold gel that hit her stomach….that only made Jason grip her hand tighter…Kelly fiddled around with the monitor and moved the scanner across Carly's stomach until she located the heartbeat and the baby…

"_And there you go…."_

Jason and Carly only could gaze at their baby as it laid all tight and content in Carly's stomach…

"_Three and a half moths pregnant and there is your little baby…"_

Kelly only had to look at Jason and Carly to see that they were smitten…They were looking at their baby on the monitor for the best part of ten minutes before Kelly returned with the news that Carly was free to go home, on the condition that she followed the very strict rules she was given and that she would listen to everything Jason tells her….Reluctantly she did agree…They walked out of the hospital hand in hand, gazing into each others eyes lovingly…

"_I really do love you Carly…"_

Carly could only smile…

"_I love you too…"_

The smitten couple then kissed….

"_Where are the kids??…""Mercedes took them out for the day to the park….with Max and Milo….so there is no need to worry….and what we are going to do it get you home and all relaxed and keep you stress free…"_

Carly laughed….

_**15 minutes later….**_

Jason hand Carly wrapped up in his arms, as he carried her through the door….Jason placed her on the sofa as Carly instantly pulled him into a kiss….

"_Mmmm….my hero…"_

Jason smiled as he kissed her…

"_You bet…."_

They kissed passionately as things then began to progress…Jason's shirt was on the floor, as Carly's started to come off….things were getting extremely passionate….but they were only to be interrupted by the ringing of Jason's phone…The pair stopped kissing and groaned as it rang continuously…

"_Typical…"_

"_That's just our look Jase…"_

Jason laughed, as he answered his phone….Within in a matter of seconds Jason's shirt was on and ready to leave the house, but not before Carly stopped him…

"_Who was that??…."_

Jason turned around to Carly…

"_There is a bit of a problem with the business, but it's nothing to worry about…"_

Carly just looked at Jason as if to say anything to do with the business is serious…and knowing Carly Jason got the message…

"_Jerry is hanging around again….so I need to go and sort him out….Mercedes is bringing the kids back home with Max and Milo so they will be fine…"_And with that Jason walked over to Carly, grabbed her body and pulled her into a kiss before he rushed through and out the door…..Carly knew that Jason was lying to her….something else was going on….something bigger….something he didn't want her to know about…because of the baby maybe???….she didn't know, but she sure as hell was going to find out…Carly promised Jason that she would stay on bed rest and that she wouldn't move and she knew the grief she would get if she did move, but she didn't mind….she had to stay and wait for the kids to come home anyway….Carly ran upstairs and she was instantly back down…she plumped her self on the sofa…Carly was snuggled up all alone in the silence on the sofa…She was feeling pretty tired anyway, what with carrying a baby and all that…Carly had changed into a pair of loose, baggy grey tracksuit bottoms and one of Jason's black T-shirts, which was of course to big for her. Her beautiful blonde locks were neatly tied back into a large bun at the top of her head. Carly had one of Josslyn's pink blankets draped over her body….Her eyes had almost given into the tiredness of her body, until a long bang echoing from the door woke her…Carly reluctantly got up and dragged her heavy body to the door…As she opened it she was surprised to see Jax walk through the door…

"_Jax…what are you doing here??…"_

As she spoke, she shut the door and then walked back over to the sofa to her original position….Jax remained standing and Carly couldn't help but notice the small piece of paper held in his hands…

"_Emmmm…I actually came here to talk to you Carly…"_

Jax then ultimately took a seat at the side if Carly…

"_The divorce papers came through this morning…I-I tried to sign them Carly but I couldn't…because I realised that we had something special and we would be completely insane to throw that away…"_

"_Jax…"_

Carly only said his name in an attempt to stop him because she knew exactly what he was doing…

"_No Carly I'm not going to stop…after everything we have been through together, you are willing to throw everything away to be with Jason!!…"_

"_No Jax!!…you seriously think that I can still trust you!?….After what you did to Michael…"_

"_Oh come on Carly….I did that to protect you and our daughter…how many times do I have to say that!!…"_

Carly was lost for words…

"_You knew…..you were willing to put my son's life at risk to save your biological childs!!…It didn't matter to you what Claudia had done to Michael, you still sent him to live with her no matter what the cost!!.."_

Jax was trying to reason with Carly, but she wasn't having any of it….She was right through him…

"_You protected your brother at any expense and that expense was Michael!!…You married me Jax!…You promised to love Michael and Morgan as your own!!…"_

"_I have Carly!….I still do!!…"_

"_Morgan maybe, but not Michael!!…As soon as you found out that I was pregnant with your baby that is all you cared about!!!…Michael and Morgan went straight out of the window!!…..this was all about Josslyn because she is your own child and you will protect her at her brothers expense no matter what!!….but not me!!…I won't comprise my kids!!…"_

Jax couldn't quite believe that Carly was accusing him of this. He loved those boys like they were his own. Michael and Morgan had everything he ever had to offer them, but of course Carly disagreed…

"_Carly….I have given those boys everything I could…everything…I gave you everything Carly…I mean come on I even forgave you for sleeping with Sonny for christ sake!!!…"_

Carly stared daggers at Jax…she looked at him….full of bitterness and hatred how could he bring this up now? They had been through this so many times and whenever they had an argument Jax always brought up the fact that Carly had slept with Sonny, but this time Carly had a good enough comeback…

"_Why do you always do this???…"_

"_Do what??…"_

"_Always bring everything back to Sonny….for the fact that I slept with him!!….and why was he there Jax!!!???…because your brother and Claudia put him in that bed and you said nothing!!…Sonny has always been a dark cloud over our marriage…but you bagged the final blow!!!…"_

"_And what is your excuse for Jason?!…"_

"_There is no excuse for Sonny or Jason!!….but you have no idea of the things that Jason and I have been through!! You have no knowledge of the relationship we have or have ever had!!…so why don't you save your breath!!…"_

Carly took the divorce papers from Jax's hand and placed them on the table….without hesitating, Carly signed them and handed them over to Jax…

"_You are going to throw away everything we had???…"_

Carly looked at him…

"_Just like that??…"_

Nothing else was said, as Jax signed the papers…He stood up with the papers in his hands and he walked over to the door….Carly watched his every move. He grabbed the handle on the door, but before he walked out, he had one thing to say to Carly…He looked into her eyes, as he began to well up…

"_I will always love you Carly….until the day that I die and I will never give up hope that we can still be together…"_

Carly just looked at Jax, as she began to cry and with that Jax knew that Carly still felt something for him…deep down…and he felt that with time they would be back where they belonged…together…Carly and Jax's gaze was soon broken with the ringing of Carly's mobile phone…The number was _"unknown", _so she answered immediately…Carly's face soon showed a sense of fear and loss as someone mysterious spoke over the phone….Within seconds she had the phone down and took a deep breath….

"_What's wrong??…"_

Carly looked up at Jax into his eyes as tears began to fall…

"_Jason's been shot…"_

**A/N- I would firstly like to apologise as I havent uploaded in at least a month…So I am very sorry to all you readers who have been waiting for this chapter. I have been pretty busy with school since it is my last year so I havent really had time to upload….I have some time of now so I am going to try and get as many uploads in as I can….I hope you all continue reading and I would like to apologise for not uploading….So I hope you can all leave a review to let me know what you thought and to let me know you are still reading…all reviews are very much appreciated….A few spoilers for the next chapter I will leave below…**

**Carly is in panic at the news of Jason and rushes to GH to see him**

**Jax refuses to let Carly go**

**Sonny gives Jarly his blessing**

**And Carly receives a surprise that will make her family complete**


	7. Refusing to let go

Carly just stood there, her body in utter shock…every part of her body unable to move…

"_Carly? What do you mean Jason's been shot?.."_

Tears slowly dropped from Carly's eyes and then she looked at Jax….It was then that reality hit her and she began to panic…

"_He….Jax…..he's been…..oh my god….he's been shot!….he….he's gonna dies isn't he?…"_

Carly was hysterical…Carly's voice trailed off as it allowed her to catch her breath. Jax rushed over to her and grabbed either side of her arms and shook her body while trying to calm her down…

"_Carly you need to calm down!…it isn't good for the baby!…Carly….where has Jason been shot?"_

Carly just looked into Jax's eyes, utterly speechless. How could this happen to Jason? The man she loved? Her best friend? After everything surely they deserved better than this…a chance to be together? Happy…Jax just looked at a motionless Carly and he knew he had to do something to help the women he loved…

"_Okay….come on Carly, we need to get you to GH…"_

Carly just placed her hands over her slightly visible bum, as Jax cautiously led her to the car. Surely this baby wouldn't have to grow up without a father, like Michael did…On the way to the hospital Carly just looked directly ahead. Silent. The rain was bouncing heavily off of the windscreen and a sharp stroke of lightening hit a tree in the distance…Jax was talking to Carly, but she couldn't hear a word, she just blocked it out…Her only concern right now was Jason. Times like this made her feel that the world was conspiring against them to be together and be happy…It was funny because maybe it was a way of telling Carly that her heart didn't belong to Jason, but to someone else…Jax…

"_You know Carly, I think we belong together…Jason shouldn't be with you, holding you, kissing you…that should be me…we belong together Carly…you know it and I know it….I don't care that you are carrying Jason's baby, we can raise this baby together…."_

Carly just turned to looked at Jax in disgust…her mouth opened, but nothing came out…

"_I know you love me Carly….still after all this time….and the truth is, I want you just as much as you want me…"_

Jax placed one of his hands on Carly's and surprisingly she left it there…but before anything more was said, Carly was out of the car and rushing to the doors….within second she burst through the doors of the hospital…Tears were streaming down her face and her clothes were stuck to her skin…Make-up was smeared all down her face and her hair dripping with the cold ice water that fell from the black night sky…Carly just walked over to the desk and looked at Steve…clearly distraught…

"_How's Jason?…"_

Steve just looked into Carly's eyes…her eyes pleading with his to tell her that Jason was going to be okay….but Steve's eyes told a whole different story…

"_Steve?.."_

"_Okay Carly I am not going to lie to you but you have to promise me you are going to stay calm…"_

Carly didn't say anything until a voice interrupted…

"_Carly?…"_

"_She promises…"_

Carly turned around to see Jax walking through he doors and approaching her…he placed one arm around her back as he asked about Jason…. Carly was uncomfortable with Jax's arm around her but yet it felt like home…but right now she was to interested in Jason to say anything…

"_He has been shot in the chest….now he's stable and he's unconscious….we have removed the bullet, but right now there is nothing more we can do to help him till he wakes up…"_

Carly's mouth dropped, as she spoke…

"_Is he going to die?"_

Steve just looked at her…

"_Not if I have anything to do with it…"_

Carly understood that this meant she could loose him, but she refused to give up on the man she loved, just like she refused to give up when her son was shot…

"_I wanna see him…"_

Carly composed herself, as Steve took her arm and lead her to Jason's room…Jax stayed put and watched the women he loved walk towards another mans room…

"_He's in here…"_

Carly just nodded and Steve took that as his que to leave…she stood outside his room and composed her self….she wiped the tears from her eyes as she prepare to walk into the room…Carly had one hand on her stomach, as the other held the handle of the door….she twisted it and then pushed it through…Jax watching her the whole time…She just stood there in the doorway, as she came face to face with Jason…He was laid in the hospital bed, with the covers pulled up, while he was hooked up to countless machines…Carly lets out a small smile because he seemed to be at peace…he still looked so beautiful even like this…Jax was watching the whole time…Carly shut the door so the world could not disturb them…she walked over to the small sponged chair at the side of his bed and she took his delicate hand and held it…she stroked his hand as looked at his beautiful features…and then she started talking…Tears falling down her face…

"_You know you really scared me here Jase…it's just not fair that you are here because you don't deserve it…I want to be with you and I want you to be around for this pregnancy, especially….especially if I don't make it through this pregnancy, I need you to be here for our baby….I love you Jase and I know you can make it through this because you have all the people who love you…you have me, Michael, Morgan, Josslyn, Jake and there's many more people here who love you…if you don't make it through this Jason I don't know what I am going to do….so you really need to wake up before I kick your ass myself…"_

Carly let out a little laugh because she could he imagine his face…it was then that the door opened and Sonny walked in….He had Josslyn in his arms and as Michael, Morgan and Jake were stood at the side of him…

"_Hey what are you guys doing here?…"_

Michael answered…

"_We are here to see Jason of course…"_

Carly smiled…

"_Course…"_

It was then that Jake began to walk over to Carly….she was so glad that Jason had custody of him…finally!…

"_Carly can I see my daddy?.."_

Carly bent down to Jakes level…

"_Sure you can buddy…"_

Carly smiled, as she picked Jake up and placed him on the bed next to his dad…Jake then took Jason's arm and wrapped it round his body and he placed his head at the side of his body, careful not to hit the wound…

"_Please wake up soon daddy, I love you….I don't want you to die…"_

Carly just looked at Jake, her heart ready to break….She walked up to Jake and looked at him…She placed her head next to his and spoke…

"_He's not going to die buddy….I promise…"_

Sonny just looked at Carly…

"_Carly can I talk to you for a second?…."_

She turned around…

"_Sure…"_

As Carly approached Sonny, Michael took Josslyn out of his hands and walked over to Jason….Morgan had already taken the seat that Carly was in before, as Michael took another identical seat at the opposite side of Morgan so he was next to Jason….Josslyn grabbed Jason's hand as Carly and Sonny stepped outside….

"_Carly I just want you to know, that everything I said before was wrong…"_

Carly just looked at Sonny because this really wasn't the time…

"_Sonny…"_

"_No Carly, I was wrong and I know that you love Jason….and I want you to be happy and if Jason does that for you so be it….just know that I am here for you both…"_

Carly smiled….but was in shock…

"_You mean it?…"_

Sonny smiled…

"_Promise…"_

As Carly smiled, Sonny grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug…Of course Carly responded….

"_Thank you Sonny…"_

Sonny just laughed, as Jax looked on in horror….he always knew that no matter what Sonny and Jason would be a part of Carly's life and trying to make it otherwise is probably what put them on the path to destruction…As Sonny pulled away, he walked over to the nurses station before he left…as soon as Sonny waked through the hospital doors, Jax shot over to Carly without hesitation…

"_Carly…"_

She just shut her eyes…but before she could do anything Jax's lips were touching hers….she wanted to fight back but she couldn't, because somewhere deep down, it felt right….as Jax pulled away Carly opened her eyes…

"_See….you still love me…"_

Carly just shook her head and pushed away from Jax…

"_What are you doing?…"_

"_What do you think I am doing Carly? I know you wanted that….just as much as I did…"_

"_No! Jax!…you wanted that….not me….you know how I feel about Jason and the truth is that is never going to change!…!_

Carly tried to walk away but before she did Jax pinned her against the wall….

"_No matter what you say or what you do….you know the truth….you want me just as much as I want you.."_

Carly just brushed past Jax and rushed into Jason's room….Morgan moved out of his seat so that his mom could sit down…Morgan then took a place on the end of Jason's bed…then he spoke…

"_Is Jason going to be alright mom?…"_

"_I sure hope so son…"_

"_Mom…will he die?…"_

But before Carly could answer a voice appeared….a familiar voice, but one that they were not expecting….

"_No…."_

A low and croaky voice it was…

"_No I am not going to die…"_

Everyone turned to look at Jason in complete shock…he wrapped his arms around Jake and pulled his son to his body….clearly still weak…

"_Daddy!…"_

"_Hey buddy…"_

He kissed his sons head…Carly just smiled…

"_You scared me!…"_

Jason just smiled….

"_I know…."_

"_You have to promise me not to do that to us again!…"_

Jason just nodded before he turned to Michael…

"_Michael….can you take your brothers and sister outside?"_

Michael had noticed how Jason had said 'brothers' and not 'brother' because Jake was part of their family…Michael took Josslyn, as Morgan took Jake's hand….the door closed as the kids left the room…Carly took it upon her self to join Jason…she took a seat on Jason's bed and he placed his hand on her stomach….and she placed hers on top…

"_I'm so glad you're okay…"_

Jason smiled…

"_I'm glad we are all okay.."_

Carly smiled too…

"_Yeah…"_

Jason knew Carly all to well and he could tell that something had happened….good or bad he wanted to know…

"_Carly what's happened?…"_

Carly thought about it and she realised that talking about Jax right at this second wasn't the right thing to do…

"_Sonny was here…""Sonny?…"_

"_Yeah….he said that he was happy for us….and that he wants us to be happy and if it means us been together then he will learn to live with that…"_

Jason just looked in awe…

"_Wow…"_

Carly laughed…

"_I know I wasn't expecting that neither…"_

Jason laughed and then sighed…

"_Well I guess there is only one thing left to say…."_

Carly looked at Jason, slightly puzzled…

"_Carly…..will you marry me?…"_

As Jason spoke, Carly's mouth dropped…

A/N **- I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in months! I have been studying for my GCSE's and then had family commitments so I havent had chance to write at all! However I am pleased to say that I have passed all my GCSE's and that I will start writing again now! I will try and upload as soon and as often as I can and I hope you guys carry on reading because I promise that I have some epic storylines coming up. SO once again SORRY for not uploading and I hope you will still read and I hope to see your reviews when I do. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to let me know what you think! I will upload as soon as I can so I will leave you with a few spoilers for the next chapter…**

**Carly is in utter shock by Jason's proposal**

**Sonny warns Jax**

**Jax can't give up on Carly**

**Jason receives a life changing surprise**

**Carly confides in Johnny **

**Carly answers Jason's proposal**


End file.
